Rill Boismortier
is the captain of Clover Kingdom's Azure Deer squad of the Magic Knights and a member of the Royal Knights squad. Appearance Rill is a young man with spiky, aqua-colored hair in a messy mound atop his head. He wears a light-colored shirt under a dark blue vest that is held closed by a belt. His dark blue pants end halfway down his shins, and his shoes are white slippers. Over this, he wears a long, white coat open with two pairs of large, turquoise diamonds on the front and on the sleeves. His squad robes has a dark blue tassel of diamonds hanging from the front clasp. While possessed by Lira, two tattoos appear on Rill's cheeks and his ears become pointed. Rill as Fuegoleon.png|Rill's impression of Fuegoleon Rill as Yami.png|Rill's impression of Yami Rill as X.png|Rill's disguise as X Elf Rill.png|Rill possessed by Lira Rill OP 1.png|Rill and his handwritten name as seen on the first opening Personality Rill enjoys painting to the point of shirking his captain's duties. Biography After receiving his grimoire, Rill spends all of his time in his room working on his Painting Magic. He becomes frequently frustrated when others fail to understand his art and he lashes out with his magic. One day after being particularly destructive, Rill is slapped by Walter who has been grievously injured. The butler explains that Rill needs to first understand others so that they can understand him, and then suggests that Rill join the Magic Knights and show off his magic at its greatest. At 19 years old, Rill becomes captain of the Azure Deer squad and is the youngest captain in history. Sometime later Rill attends the Magic Knights Entrance Exam and afterwards requests Yuno and passes on Asta to join the Azure Deer squad. Months later, at a meeting of the Magic Knight captains, Rill points out that the Crimson Lion squad has not replaced Fuegoleon Vermillion and the other captains go quiet, so Rill does an impression of Fuegoreon, which earns the scorn of Nozel Silva and Jack the Ripper but the amusement of Yami Sukehiro. Arriving late, William Vangeance is questioned by the other captains. When the room goes quiet again, Rill does an impression of Yami, but this time the Black Bull chastises Rill for it, much to Rill's confusion. Marx Francois then contacts the captains and tells them to assemble in the dungeon. There they listen as Catherine and George reveal the traitor to be Gueldre Poizot. When the Purple Orca tries to escape, Asta dispells the captain's Permeation Magic and Rill then quickly restrains Gueldre with his Painting Magic, preventing the other captains from destroying the dungeon. Impressed with Asta, Rill introduces himself and asks the boy a flurry of questions. After watching some of Gueldre's memories, Julius Novachrono orders the captains to search their own squads for more traitors but not to make the information public. As they all part, Rill bids farewell to Asta. At Julius' request, Rill attends the annual Star Awards Festival and is stunned when the Azure Deer place ninth and last. Rill then grabs onto Asta, pleading to know how he collected so many stars. After Augustus Kira Clover XIII announces the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Rill pledges to do better. After the ceremony, Yami boasts about his squad's rank, which annoys the other captains, but Rill defends him, pointing out that Yami did not lose hope after years of being last place. A week later, Rill disguises himself and enters the exam as X, being placed on Team I with Nils Ragus and Ruben Chagar. He quietly watches the other matches and is stunned by Kirsch Vermillion's performance. When Rill reveals his true identity right before his first match, other Magic Knights protest that a captain is competing. However, Julius allows him to continue. As the match begins, Rill walks into a Plant Magic trap and is quickly ensnared and hoisted up into the air. With the captain defenseless, Team J release two enhanced powerful spells, which Rill finds beautiful, causing him to reflect on the lesson Walter taught him. Wanting to impress Walter with his masterpiece, Rill counters both spells simultaneously with their counter elements. Rill is distracted contemplating and criticizing his artwork while Nils and Ruben destroy the crystal. They then have to drag him off the battlefield so that the next match may begin. After witnessing Luck Voltia's skills, Rill shares Luck's excitement for their upcoming match against each other. As his second match begins, Rill happily wonders what his next painting will be. When he senses Team K concentrating their mana into a single spell, Rill rushes to finish his painting first. Inspired by Zora Ideale's counter traps, Rill uses God's Play to redirect the Thunder Arrow back at Team K, shattering the crystal. Team I is declared the victor, as Rill marvels at his own strength. During the final match, Rill laughs as he seals away Yuno and Sylph's attacks. After Yuno absorbs Sylph, Rill is inspired by his strength and excitedly paints a large vouivre, which releases a blast of magic that matches Yuno's Spirit Storm. The clashing of the spells elates Rill, who, in his excitement, lets loose his magic power and accidentally breaks his crystal. Team P is then declared the winners of the match and the tournament. Several days after the exam, Rill and the others selected to be Royal Knights all assemble in the Royal Capital and are placed under the command of Mereoleona Vermillion. While waiting in line to get their new robes, Rill spaces out because of his loss to Yuno. After everyone has changed, Mereoleona introduces additional members, including Nozel Silva. Rill is shocked that Nozel joined without taking the exam, which the Silver Eagle counters by asking why Rill did when he is a captain. After the squad travels to the Gravito Rock Zone, Mereoleona explains the situation and divides the squad into teams. Rill infiltrates the dungeon with Fragil Tormenta, Puli Angel, and Ruben. Rill is busy critiquing his painting of a serpent when the two mages it has restrained suddenly start burning up, to Rill's shock. As light shines out from the dungeon, Rill and his team begin glowing themselves. Rill is possessed by Lira and breaks through the floor with his Four-Headed Lindworm, crashing into the fight between Rhya and Mereoleona. Lira is delighted to see Rhya but Asta interrupts insisting that they are friends. Disgusted by the thought, Lira attacks the three humans with his Lindworm. When Zora activates all of his traps, temporarily paralyzing and blinding the elves, Lira points out that they can still sense magic, but Zora comments that Asta has no magic to sense. Asta then destroys the Lindworm with Black Meteorite, and Lira takes a glancing blow from the Demon-Slayer Sword, which causes him pain but does not free Rill. After the rest of Rill's team arrive, Lira and Rhya launch two large magical blasts, which Mereoleona counters after throwing Asta and Zora out of the dungeon. Battle Prowess Magic *'Painting Magic': Rill uses this form of magic to manipulate paint. He can produce any element from it. Spring of Restriction.png|link=Spring of Restriction|Spring of Restriction Deux Tempetes of Ice and Fire.png|link=Deux Tempêtes of Fire and Ice|Deux Tempêtes of Fire and Ice God's play.png|link=God's Play|God's Play Vouivre painting.png|link=Phantom Dragon Vouivre's Shout|Phantom Dragon Vouivre's Shout Unnamed snake painting.png|Unnamed snake painting *'Transformation Magic': Rill uses this form of magic to take the appearance of other human beings. Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a nobleman and captain of a Magic Knights squad, Rill possesses an immense amount of Magic Power, enough to shatter a large crystal. With little effort, he is able to counter two powerful spells simultaneously. Equipment *'Grimoire': Rill possesses a grimoire that contains various paint-based spells. *'Brush and Palette': Rill summons a paintbrush and palette through which he casts his spells. Rill grimoire.png|Rill's grimoire Rill's brush and palette.png|Rill's brush and palette Fights *Asta and Rill Boismortier vs. Gueldre Poizot: Win *Team I vs. Team J: Win *Team I vs. Team K: Win *Team I vs. Team P: Loss Events *Captain's Meeting: Finding the Traitor *Star Awards Festival *Royal Knights Selection Exam *Attacking the Eye of the Midnight Sun Base Initial Concepts Rill initial concept full body.png|Full body Trivia *Rill is the youngest ever Magic Knight Captain. *Tied with Sol Marron, Rill ranked 36th in the first popularity poll. *Rill is the ninth smartest captain. *Rill's favorite things are painting and Walter's tea with waffles. *His family name, Boismortier, may be a reference to Joseph Bodin de Boismortier, a French baroque composer. References Navigation ru:Рил Буамортье fr:Rill Boismortier Category:Nobles